Purposing Alternate Subjective Realities
by kalael
Summary: What if things weren't as they seemed? In an alternate ending, my take on what could have happened instead.
1. Purposing Alternate Subjective Realities

Inside the house, the three gather to have a conference and talk about their future plans.

"Let's just escape, no one will find us. I'll find a way to bring the time machine with us, " Finn suggested.

"No, no. We're not going anywhere," Jasper interjected. "I still have to solidify my winnings," he said, referring to the dog races.

"And I still have to get what I want too, " Callie said.

"We'll have to find a way to miniaturize the machine though," the artist added. "We can't go back there though. What if we're caught?"

Finn was referring to breaking into their dead neighbor's dwelling so they could steal the time machine and escape.

Of course, escape and then with whatever greed and what else they had on their mind, they could enjoy that when they got away.

Little did they know that the neighboring mad scientist was in on it.

He faked his own death to divert suspicion that he was the one behind it. He purposely set up the thing with Heidecker, his colleague and partner in crime.

What they tested was some weird simulation of sorts, they weren't actually rich but the kids thought they were because of their imagination. You see, that the time machine makes it a reality for whatever they imagine it to be.

They weren't actually rich in the real world, but in this alternate reality they were in the minds of the kids.

For the three friends, the alternative reality became their actual reality and there is no going back after that. They had been overcome by their character flaws, their want of fame and fortune.

"Heidecker, you may come in now."

"Yes, Bertil Soren, what is it?" Soren was the newly-appointed assistant to the acclaimed Heidecker. Bertil moved from his native Denmark about three years ago after his wife left him.

"We have a mysterious finding here, you will be amazed," the assistant explained.

"What is it?"

"So here the half-life of the particle increases as its subjected proteins dissipate. The alternate reality are becoming real for the kids and they will die if they don't stop their destructive ways."

"That means that the world will be doomed!" the senior scientist exclaimed fervently.

"What must they do to reverse this trend?" Soren asks calmly.

"They must believe in free will," Heidecker states firmly.

"If they don't then they'll keep this up, falsely assuming that they must match the photo the time machine prints out for the next day." she explains as beads of sweat drip down her forehead. It was just not the summer heat and the poor air circulation of the building.

"Those kids are too stupid though," Soren says correctly, "They'll never figure it out because they are too clouded by their selfish desires" he says distantly. He is disappointed.

"What are we to do?" he cries out suddenly, a clear turn from the passivity he displayed moments ago.

"We must let things unravel as they are. Do no interference. It is in God's hands now. And their own. They determine their own fate, not us."

"Affirmative. Yes. Ma'am. We must strive to not interfere."

"It's a cold, cold winter for us. We must do something" adds a third. Out of the shadow comes a figure they have never seen before.

"How long have you been there listening?"

"Oh, I only caught the part about the recklessness of the kids."

"Good. Keep it to yourself" adds Mr. B. out of nowhere. He says it a little too commandingly, he doesn't get the tone right because of his internal panic about someone else knowing other than the specified few.

"Sure thing." Big Joe replies calmly. He is trained in this sort of thing, being a security guard and all, he knew how to handle it.


	2. The Getaway

Narrator POV

Callie stood in the dark corner of the bus stop waiting for Jasper to return. Finn had ditched them so they were on their own.

Callie POV

Ok, so why was I so stupid to let Finn get away while leaving us for dead? I am so going to get him back for this. I have a plan.

Now I am so alone in this strange place with no one but Jasper who's always high on drugs and it's not fun anymore, this whirlwind romance is going to waste.

Jasper POV

Ha ha ha. Who's talking now? I got all the money I need now, I've got millions. Now all I have left to do is to do a get-away. After that I'll be fine, safe and sound.

I don't need Callie anymore, if fact I've never needed her. She's just another dumb blonde after all. I've got the brains of the group.

Ivan won't get me, I've already evaded him.

Narrator POV

So their waiting there at the bus stop, the were going to board a train to Chicago and disappear for a while.

Callie POV

You don't need me anymore, so why should I need you (Jasper). We all know we're going to make a break for it once the money's in. So what are we waiting for? The money, of course.

Outside Mr. B.'s house: Ivan POV

I'm going to get them. I'm going get them good. They just can't keep winning the dog races. I'm going to get the money. I'm going to put an end to it.

Wait for it ... here I come. I've already figured out their heading to Chicago so I'll meet them there before they find out that the money's never going to go to them, at least the millions.

They've got the tens of thousands but that is small sums, nothing compared to the real thing.

My job is to ensure that they don't win. Of course I couldn't prevent that so now my job is now to ensure that they never get the big money.


	3. Jasper Unknown

About the cheating incident, I'm so angry at Callie for it, he wrote in his journal.

Finn had been sad for weeks since the whole thing happened.

I am at a loss to what to say, how could Callie do this to me?, he thought. Callie and I were supposed to be together indefinitely.

Now I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know. I really don't know. What am I supposed to think? What should I make of this? What should I feel? I really don't know. So many questions and so little answers to them.

"Finn, let's go to the party tonight."

"Alright babe, just let me get ready."

"I'll wait downstairs for you."

What am I going to say to Callie? , he thought.

Ever since the whole cheating thing, things have been going awry.

I gotta let it go that's what, he thought. That'll make things right.

At the party

"Ok, Callie, let's go"

"Ok, Finn, baby. Just another drink."

"Oh, no, you don't, you've had enough already."

"Yeah, right" she said sarcastically, "I'm just getting started."

"Right, let's go. Let's get you home"

"No, Finn, just another drink please"

"No, you have to get up early to work on your stuff"

"Ok, ok, you win. This time."

"Whatever, but let me drive this time"

"No, it's my BMW, I can drive it however I want."

"No, you can't. I'm not going to let you."

"You better let me or else."


End file.
